Maze to the Heart
by Dream Sovereign
Summary: Helios, Rini's true love, has been captured! Rini, now 18 years old, is the only one who can save him! Completed 11-4-04
1. Prologue

Prologue (Flashback)

"Pegasus, don't go!" cried Rini, as she chased after Pegasus. Even though she knew he had to leave, she still couldn't imagine living life without him anymore.  
"My dear Rini..." said Pegasus as he soured higher into the sky, "always believe in your dreams. You'll be in my heart always."  
  
"Oh Pegasus, you can't go yet!" she cried out to him, but she knew no matter how much she pleaded, he had to go back to Elysion. If she truly loved him, she would have to let him go. "But I didn't get a chance to tell you about my dreams," she said as she sadly watched him fly away higher into the sky and disappear, "and I wanted to learn all about yours too."  
"Don't worry, Rini," Serena told her softly, gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "you'll see him again."  
  
Rini smiled as she looked up at her future mother, seeing the warmth and love in her eyes. "Yes, I know," Rini replied, looking once more at the sky, thinking about her only love, Helios. "Then we'll share all our dreams, but until then...I think I'll just dream about him."  
  
(Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century)  
  
Rini still remembered that day vividly, even though she was only ten years old at the time. As she strolled thru the palace gardens, she found herself thinking about him. Now eighteen, she never forgot Helios, her one true love. Her mother had said she would see him again, but it had not happened yet. She feared that he might have forgotten all about her, about what they had had together. "Helios..." she asked quietly to herself, "do you still love me?"  
  
AN: Hello readers! I don't own Sailor Moon, but I hope you enjoy my story anyway. Please review and please be gentle! This is, after all, my first fanfic. Thank you! Dream Sovereign


	2. Chapter 1: Rini Worries

Chapter 1: Rini Worries  
  
Rini continued to stroll thru the palace gardens, wondering more and more about Helios. Why hadn't he come back to see her again? Could he have forgotten all about her? It hurt Rini so much to think that about him, but why else would he not talk to her again. But when she remembered the way he would look at her and talk to her when they were together, she knew that he really had loved her, even though she was just a child at the time.  
  
Helios had seen more in her. He had not seen her as just a child. He had seen her as woman and he had treated her like one. Helios had also shown her love, but not just the kind of love she received from her family and friends, but real and genuine true love. A love that she had never really felt or had received from a man before. It brought tears to Rini's eyes as she remembered when they first met. It had happened in her dreams and he had been in the form of a white Pegasus. He was standing in the dark woods of her dream world, looking so lonely. She thought he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And when he looked up at her, with those beautiful golden-colored eyes, she had felt a very strong attraction to him. She knew from that moment on that he was the one he was the one she had been waiting for her whole life. They had become inseparable from that moment on. They would even share secrets late at night, since she had had to keep him a secret. Rini even remembered their first kiss so well. It had been so magical for her and it was during that first kiss that Helios finally revealed his human form to her and told her all about his world of Elysion and the golden crystal, which had the sacred duty of protecting.  
How Rini wished she could see him again. But what if her worst fear was true? What if he didn't love her anymore? "Oh Helios," she began silently, "why don't you come back to me? You told me you would never forget me. So why have you abandoned me?" At this, she began to weep and started to run home, back to the crystal palace, where she lived. Rini rushed inside the palace and ran up the long staircase to her room, not even stopping to greet her parents, who had noticed her come in, her eyes rid-rimmed with tears. "She's been thinking about Helios again," Neo-Queen Serenity said to her husband. "I wish she would just forget about him," King Endymion said with worry, "I'm worried about her. She's become so withdrawn lately and she spends most of her time either in the gardens or in her room. And when we try to talk to her, she's like a complete stranger. I'm worried she might sink into depression." "My love," the Queen began softly, "she really loves him. She just misses him and I think he still does love her."  
  
"Then why won't he at least talk to her?!" he exclaimed angrily, "why is he putting my little girl thru so much pain and grief?! A decent man would at least have the guts to-  
  
"Endymion!" she exclaimed, interrupting him, "She is eighteen years old. She is not a little girl anymore. I see how badly you want to shelter her and protect her from all of the pains in the world, but you can't."  
  
"I know that, dear," the King replied, "I just love her so much. It pains me to see her so unhappy. All I want is for to be the happy princess she once was." "I do too," said the Queen, taking the King's hands in hers and gently caressing them. Give her some time and somehow, I know this will all work out." The King looked at his wife and smiled. She was so incredibly beautiful with her long, golden her and her beautiful blue eyes, filled with so much love. He felt so lucky to have someone like her for his queen. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them ever so gently and lovingly. "Thank you, love," He said to her sweetly. "You always manage to cheer me up."  
  
She laughed softly as she said, "Your quite welcome, my husband." Meanwhile, up in her chambers, Rini was taking a nice bath to relax herself. The bath had helped to calm her down and stop the tears, but she still thought of Helios. As she got out of the tub and looked at her bare naked body in the mirror, she found herself admiring herself in the mirror. She had never really looked at her body before and she smiled as she looked at her beautiful long legs, her flat tummy, her tiny waist, and her full breasts. "I really am a woman now," she said to herself. "I am beautiful, just like mama." But then her thoughts drifted to Helios once again as she thought, "I wish Helios could see me now. I wish he could see my beautiful body and..." She immediately blushed and pushed that thought aside. She had never thought about sex before and didn't intend to start now, especially if it involved Helios.  
  
AN: Hello again readers! I hope you like this story so far! I'll post more of the story when I get five reviews. Thanks! Dream Sovereign 


	3. Chapter 2: Helios' Fears

Chapter 2: Helios' Fear  
  
"My precious one..." Helios thought to himself, "how I long to see you once again." As Helios wandered aimlessly around his realm of Elysion, he continued to think about his maiden, his little girl. Well, not so little anymore of course, he thought. Helios had never forgotten his maiden, his one and only ever since that day he left her and she had chased after him, begging him not to leave. As she had called out to him, he had felt like running back and taking her into his arms, telling her he would never leave her. But he knew he couldn't, he had to continue to guard Elysion, as well as the dreams of all the people in the world, including his love.  
  
Helios knew he could easily go see her, but he was afraid. He was afraid she had forgotten him. After all, she had been so young and perhaps what she had felt for him then was simply a childish infatuation. But yet, he recalled the way she had looked as he left her that day, the way she had chased after him and called out to him. But how could she still possibly care for him. It had been eight years, so she could very well have forgotten him. She must have just moved on with her life and perhaps...found someone else. That thought broke his heart and he knew he couldn't bear it if that were true. If his maiden had found another one to love.  
  
He wondered what she must look like now. He pictured her as a beautiful young woman, with the grace and beauty of her mother. He recalled her extraordinary baby pink hair and her big, rose-red eyes, with their child- like innocence. He smiled, but then frowned as thought he might never get to see how beautiful she must have become. "My precious one..." he thought sadly, "how I've missed seeing you, and how I long to hold you in my arms and kiss you. I just wish I knew if you remember me or not. How I wish our paths could cross again." 


	4. Chapter 3: Damious the ruler of Hadesion

Chapter 3: Damious, the ruler of Hadesion   
  
Unknown to many, there was another realm other than Elysion. But this realm was not as beautiful and it certainly was not filled with the hopes and dreams of people. Instead, this realm was fueled by the broken and lost dreams of the people of the world. It was always nighttime there and filled with many creatures of darkness, which made it seem even more foreboding and evil. This realm was called Hadesion and it too was guarded by someone.   
  
His name was Damious and his realm was a perfect reflection of him and his nature. Though he was very handsome, with his black hair, strong body, and black eyes, he was evil, truly evil, as well as arrogant. He would be content to look at himself in the mirror all day if he wanted. But, he had to guard his realm and make sure it remained, for it was getting harder to maintain his realm, with so many people having dreams and hopes. But Damious used his evil powers to put fear and doubt into some people's hearts, causing some of them to lose their hopes and dreams. For it was the fear and uncertainty in the hearts of the people that fed his powers and made Hadesion stronger. Damious also had other powers, which allowed him to create illusions or even hypnotize people. He smiled as thought of the world of Elysion collapsing, leaving him to do as he pleased with the dreams of the people. "Helios is such a fool," he said to himself, "he truly believes that people will never give up their dreams. He has no idea how powerful I really am. He also doesn't know that I've been watching him secretly."   
  
It was true. Damious had been watching Helios with a magic mirror he had which allowed him to see whatever he asked it to show him. Damious decided to take a little peek at Helios once again. He went up to the mirror, placed a hand on it and said, "Show me my brother." Damious was indeed Helios' older brother. But no one knew about him, since Helios was careful to keep his evil brother's existence a secret. Long ago, Helios and Damious had worked together once to protect Elysion. But Damious found that he much rather enjoyed causing people to lose their dreams rather than preserve them. Damious even tried to kill Helios once, to have Elysion all for himself and turn it into a world of broken dreams. Seeing the evil nature of his brother, Helios finally banished Damious from Elysion and eventually, he created his own realm of Hadesion, where he could do as he wished and no one, not even his meddlesome little brother could stop him.   
  
The mirror showed Damious what he had asked, and there in the mirror was his little brother, Helios. Damious noticed how sad Helios looked and also heard Helios talking about someone. He kept referring to her as his maiden, his precious one, and all sorts of other stupid terms of endearment. "Why, my little brother is in love!" Damious exclaimed, "This is interesting!" He continued to listen for the name of this maiden. Finally, he heard Helios say the name Rini. "Rini huh?" Damious thought to himself, "So that's his so called maiden!" Finally, Damious decided to see for himself who this Rini was and what she looked like, just for curiosity's sake. "Show me this girl, Rini," he said to the mirror. The Mirror obeyed and after a few moments of haziness, the mirror finally revealed to him Rini.   
  
Damious gasped as he stared into the mirror at Rini. This was the princess of Crystal Tokyo, also known as Small Lady. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with her long, flowing, pink hair, and red eyes. She appeared to have just finished taking a bath, since she was wearing only a towel around her. She had the most beautiful body he had ever seen, and to his surprise, as well as delight, she removed the towel so she could get dressed. He stared lustfully at her naked body and his gaze drifted from her long legs to her full breasts. He smiled as he fantasized groping them, even suckling them and hearing her moan with pleasure. He imagined all sorts of perverse and sexual things as he watched her get dressed. "She is perfect," he thought, lust filling his eyes, "completely perfect. I can see why Helios wants her. But he will not have her. She will be mine."   
  
As he continued to watch her, he heard her say Helios' name and talk about how she missed him and wanted to see him again. "So, she loves Helios, does she?" He said disappointedly, but then he smiled as thought he might be able to use this to his advantage. "I will have Rini," he said out loud, then he added very perversely, "and her gorgeous little body. And my dear, baby brother is going to help me, whether he likes it or not." 


	5. Chapter 4: A Little Reunion

Chapter 4: A Little Reunion   
  
Helios had been wandering around for hours, but he had hardly noticed the time. All he could think about was his Rini, his maiden. As the sun was beginning to set over Elysion, he realized he had been out way too long and started walking back home. He continued to envision what his maiden must look now as he approached his palace.   
  
As he entered his palace, he hoped to get some relief from his memories of Rini. But as he walked up to his chambers, everything he saw in his house reminded him of his love. A painting that hung on the wall had a girl with pink hair, just like Rini, and the red roses he had near the windows reminded him of Rini's eyes. Finally, Helios reached his chambers, but even in here there was no relief from Rini. For inside this room, he kept his golden crystal. This golden crystal was also a huge reminder of Rini. It reminded Helios of how she had risked her own life to save his from Queen Nehelenia all those years ago. She was so young, he thought, but yet so brave and determined. That was what he had loved most about Rini. Even though she was young, she had a kind of wild spirit and if her loved ones were in danger, she was there for them. How he missed his little one. Even though he knew Rini was no longer a child, Helios still pictured her as looking like the little girl with those big pigtails and that adorable voice of hers. He laughed to himself, but then he felt sad as he thought about how she could not possibly remember him as well as he remembered her.   
  
Finally, Helios could no longer control his heart. He had to know once and for all if Rini still loved him or not. He was going to go see her right now! So what if she didn't remember him. "I'll make her remember!" he said determinedly. "I can't take this sorrow anymore! I'm going to go see her!"   
  
"Yes, you certainly will," said an evil sounding voice, "but not in the way you're hoping!"   
  
"That voice!" cried out Helios, glancing around the room quickly for the voice, "I know that voice!"   
  
"Oh, you do remember me!" replied the voice, sounding even more sinister. All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew into the chamber, and a black cloud began to form in the room. Helios watched in disbelief as the black cloud cleared away slowly. And before Helios, where the black cloud was, stood the evil Damious.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" demanded Helios very angrily.   
  
"It's nice to see you too, Helios," said Damious, very sarcastically of course.   
  
"You know you're not supposed to be here," continued Helios, trying to sound calm and brave, when in fact, he was terrified of his brother. What might he try to do to him this time?   
  
"Oh, I see you're still mad at me," Damious said in a mocking, sad voice, "what a shame! Any other person would have looked so happy at seeing a member of their family once again!"   
  
"What do you want from me, Damious?" questioned Helios, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.   
  
"Oh, what makes you think I want something from you?" asked Damious. But the only answer he got for that question was Helios' angry look. Damious smiled, as he looked at his little brother and his pathetic attempts to look defiant. But Damious was not fooled. Unknown to Helios, Damious had the ability to see straight into people's hearts. He could see just how scared Helios was. "I guess you know me too well, little brother," he told Helios, walking a little closer toward him.   
  
"Yes," replied Helios, "I do. So don't try to play innocent with me! You can't fool me any more with your dirty tricks! You want something from me and you want it badly enough to show up here and try to act like the big brother! I know you are not the same brother that I grew up with!"  
  
"Well, I'm insulted!" retorted Damious sarcastically. "But then again, I guess you're half right and half wrong about one thing. I don't want something from you, but I do want someone!"   
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Helios demanded, not really understanding where Damious was going with this.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Damious yelled at Helios. "I'm referring to your so called maiden!"   
  
Helios gasped as he realized that Damious was talking about Rini. "Don't you dare harm her! I won't let you harm her!  
  
"I not going to harm her," replied Damious, a lustful smile appearing on his face, "I wouldn't dream of harming her. You see, little brother, I also desire Rini, but I will be the one to have her instead of you."  
  
Helios could not believe his ears. Damious was also in love with Rini! And he was going to try to make her his! And it seemed very obvious to Helios, by Damious' smile, that he had less than honorable intentions for Rini. "You sick and twisted bastard!" he screamed at Damious. "You better not lay a hand on her or else..."   
  
"Or else what, Helios?" Damious questioned defiantly. "You'll fight me." He started to laugh; a horribly mocking laugh that sent chills down Helios' spine. "Helios, dear little brother, I didn't come here for a fight. I came because I need your help."   
  
"My help?!" Helios said with shock. "What could you possibly need my help with?!"   
  
"Why, you ask?" he replied smiling again, "I need your help in making Rini my wife!"   
  
"You really are truly sick!" Helios yelled. "Why the hell would I ever help you make Rini, the girl I love, your wife?!"   
  
Before he answered, Damious pulled out something from the pocket of his black suit and revealed what he had been concealing all of this time. It was a black crystal and it looked strikingly similar to Helios' golden crystal. Helios stared at the crystal with fear, wondering where Damious could have gotten it. Then Helios remembered his golden crystal and walked very slowly towards it and grabbed it quickly, before Damious could see. Then suddenly, Damious held out the black crystal, aiming it at Helios. As a dark light started to appear from the crystal, Damious finally answered Helios' question by saying, "Because I said so!" With that, the dark light of the black crystal shot out at Helios and covered him in darkness. When the darkness had cleared away, it revealed a shocking site. Helios was now incased in a gigantic dark crystal prison, making him a lifeless statue.  
  
Damious laughed again, a maniacal laugh that would have made anyone there shiver with fear. "The first part of my plan is complete," he said after he stopped laughing, "now for the second part!" Then he looked at his dark crystal and smiled. "I knew this crystal would help me again someday!" Unknown to Damious, Helios was still conscious, even in his suspended state. The power of his golden crystal, which was still clutched in his hand, had saved him from the complete effects of Damious' dark crystal. However, Helios could not move, so he could not activate his crystal and save himself. The golden crystal glowed a little bit, but Damious did not notice. Finally, Damious used his dark crystal to teleport himself and Helios out of Elysion. The dark clouds surrounded them both and then once again as the clouds cleared away, they were both gone.  
  
  
  
AN: The reasoned why I didn't use the Japanese names is because Rini is supposed to be older and if I used the Japanese names she would have to be called Usagi and that would cause confusion. Keep reviewing. Dream Sovereign 


	6. Chapter 5: Rini is Gone!

Chapter 5: Rini is Gone!   
  
Rini sat in her room and stared out the window. She looked at the nighttime sky and she remembered when Pegasus had taken her flying that one night. Rini sighed sadly as she continued to look out the window. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Rini said, trying to sound casual. The door slowly opened and Rini got up to see who it was. It was her mother, looking as beautiful and graceful as ever. How Rini wished she could act and look as regal and royal as her mother.  
  
"Hi, Rini," she said softly.  
  
No matter how Rini felt, she always felt much better hearing the sound of her mother's gentle voice. "Hi, mama," she answered.  
  
The Queen could see that her daughter was still feeling sad as she looked at her seated at the window. She noticed how Rini was dressed in her favorite gown. It looked similar to the dress the Queen had worn herself on the Moon Kingdom. It was white with some gold at the waistline and puffed sleeves. The Queen grabbed a seat and pulled it near Rini. "I know that you've been thinking about Helios, dear," she told Rini. Rini looked up at her mother, seeing all the love and compassion in her eyes. Finally, Rini could no longer hold back the tears as she threw herself into her mother's arms. Neo-Queen Serenity held her daughter closely and allowed her to weep for a little while. She also stroked and pet her hair very lovingly. Rini sighed as she felt her mother's hand on her hair. Ever since she was a little girl, her mother would always stroke and pet her hair when she was sad. It always seemed to calm her down. Finally, Rini stopped sobbing and stood up to look at her mother. "Oh, mama," she began sadly, "I just don't understand why he doesn't love me anymore."   
  
"He does love you, dear," she responded, bringing her hand up to Rini's face and caressing her cheek.  
  
"Then why hasn't he come to see me again?" she asked as she looked at the Queen.  
  
"That I do not know," she answered, "but I do know that he could never forget you or stop loving you. I was there when he said goodbye to that day and I remember the way he looked at you as he left. He truly does love you and I know you will see him again someday."   
  
Rini knew her mother was right as she looked into her mother's beautiful blue eyes. She smiled as she hugged her mother once more. "Thank you, mama," she whispered, "thank you so much."  
  
The Queen smiled as well as she looked at her sweet daughter. "It's so nice to see you smiling again."  
  
Finally, Rini got up and both mother and daughter exchanged "goodnights." The Queen began to walk towards the door to leave as Rini walked over to her closet to change into her nightgown. Suddenly, a black cloud began to form in the room. Rini noticed this and began to scream as the dark cloud began to form around her. The Queen turned around and saw the dark cloud and watched in horror as it engulfed her daughter.  
  
"Mama!" Rini yelled from within the cloud. The Queen ran towards the cloud, but when she went to touch it, a surge of energy shot at her, flinging her back onto the floor. The Queen screamed from pain as well as fear as she now could not even see her daughter anymore. Suddenly, the cloud slowly began to fade away. But when the cloud cleared away, there was no trace of Rini. The Queen sat on the floor, stunned, confused, and shocked by what had just happened. At that moment, the King ran into the room after hearing his wife and daughter's screams. He saw his wife on the floor and immediately ran to her and took her in his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked with worry, "what happened?" The only answer he received was his wife's anguished cries as she flung herself into his arms. He did his best to comfort her as he held her closely. Then, the King glanced around the room for his daughter, but did not see her anywhere. "Where is Rini?" he asked, a feeling of dread filling him.   
  
The Queen looked up at him with so much fear and sorrow, that it broke the King's heart to see her like this. Then, she finally spoke, so quietly that the King almost didn't hear her. "Rini is gone!" 


	7. Chapter 6: Rini Meets Damious

Chapter 6: Rini meets Damious   
  
Unknown to both the King and Queen, the strange dark cloud had teleported Rini away from Crystal Tokyo and to some other realm. When the clouds had finally cleared away, Rini could finally get a glimpse of where she was. She quickly realized that she was no longer in Crystal Tokyo. This place, wherever she was, it was nighttime here, but this just seemed like an unnatural darkness. It was such an ominous looking place and Rini could hear in the distance wolves howling. As she glanced around, she noticed a huge forest and beyond it a huge, dark castle. "I don't like this place," Rini said with fear in her voice, "but how did I get here?"  
  
"I brought you here, my little flower," said an evil voice.   
  
"Who are you?!" Rini cried out as she looked around for whoever was speaking to her. "Show yourself!"  
  
With that, another cloud of dark, blinding clouds appeared and when once they cleared away, right before Rini stood the evil Damious. Rini was shocked as she looked at this man. He sure was handsome, but she could see that he was evil. She also noticed that this man bared striking resemblance to Helios, except that this man had black hair and a suit and cape. Another thing that Rini noticed was the way he was looking at her and it made her shudder with disgust and fear. The way he was looking at her, it was as though he were trying to undress her with his eyes. He gaze drifted from her face down to her bodice, which finally angered Rini. "Stop that!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Stop what?" he asked innocently, "I was just admiring your beauty."   
  
"You were admiring more than that!" she answered dryly. "And you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"  
  
Damious smiled at her as he looked at her. She certainly was full of spirit. Finally, he answered her. "I'm Damious, the ruler of this realm, Hadesion."   
  
"Hadesion?" Rini said unsurely. "But I thought that Elysion was the only realm in existence."  
  
"I see that my brother never told you about me and my realm," said Damious with an grin on his face.   
  
"Your brother?" Rini repeated, unsure of whom Damious was talking about. Suddenly, it hit her, since she had mentioned Elysion, that he was referring to Helios. "Helios is your brother?!"  
  
"He sure is," he answered, pleased that she had caught on quickly. "He rules the world of dreams and I rule the world of broken and forgotten dreams."   
  
Rini was shocked by what she was hearing. Helios had a brother and he ruled another realm of broken dreams! But what does he want with me? Rini thought to herself. From the way he had been staring at her earlier, the reason could not be a good one. "I have another question for you," she began again, "why did you bring me here?"   
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Damious with a smile. With that he walked up close to Rini, so close that Rini could feel his breath on her face. Rini wanted to move away, but before she could, he grabbed her by the shoulders. Finally, she tried to pull away from him, but he held her in place, for he was physically strong. Finally, Damious spoke, lust clearly showing in his voice. "You must know by now how I feel about you," he said, his voice also growing husky. "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Now that I see you in person, I can see why my brother also wanted you. But he will not have you, because I want you by my side!"   
  
Rini was so stunned by all he had said that for a moment she couldn't speak. Damious wanted to marry her! She would never in a million years consider marrying an oversexed man like him! Suddenly, Rini noticed that Damious' face was getting closer and closer towards her face. He was going to try to kiss her! Finally, Rini had enough of this pervert, and suddenly, finding some inner strength, she pushed him away with all her might. Damious was taken aback by her reaction to him. He stood there, momentarily shocked by what she had done. Finally Rini spoke up and said, "Damious, I don't know who you think you are, but I will not be treated as your sex slave and I will certainly never marry you! I love Helios!"  
  
Rini had hoped that this would anger Damious enough that he would leave her alone and send her back home, having insulted and rejected him. But instead, he just stood there, a big smile forming on his face. "Why is he smiling like that?" she wondered silently.  
  
"Rini, my little flower," he began again, "I strongly suggest that you reconsider this."  
  
"What part of 'no' don't you understand?! I said I will not marry you and that's that! I'm in love with Helios and he's the only one I want!"   
  
"I was really hoping it would not come to this," Damious said sadly, "but you leave me no choice."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Rini asked suspiciously. But instead of answering her, Damious instead raised his arms and caused a huge puff of black clouds to appear. After it cleared off, it revealed to Rini a horrible site. There was her beloved Helios, encased in dark crystal. "Helios!" she screamed as she ran towards the crystal and threw her arms around it. Rini wept as she held onto Helios' solid form. Poor Rini had no way of knowing that Helios could see and hear her at that very moment. She also didn't notice the tears streaming down the face of the statue. "Oh, Helios," she cried, "what has he done to you?! "Oh, how I've missed you!"   
  
"She loves me," Helios thought to himself with happiness, "she still loves me." If only he could tell her how much he loved her and had missed her as well. He was amazed by how beautiful she now looked. She was now a beautiful young woman, just as she had always dreamed of becoming. How Helios longed to hold her in his arms and kiss her.   
  
"Oh how sweet!" Damious said sarcastically, "my little brother and his maiden reunited again! But unfortunately, I'll have to break up this touching little reunion!" With that, Damious made Helios' crystallized body disappear, leaving Rini in more tears.   
  
"Bring him back!" she demanded, "please bring him back!"   
  
"I can restore him back to life, you know," he began slowly, "but you will have to do something for me."   
  
Rini knew what this meant. In exchange for Helios life, he wanted he to marry him. But she could not let him do this to her. "Please," she began in a sobbing voice, "don't make me do this. Please...please," she trailed off as she fell down on her knees and began crying. As Damious stood there, watching her cry, he suddenly felt sorry for her and guilty for what he was doing to her. He remembered the way she looked at Helios when she saw him. He suddenly felt weak and he held onto his sides and began to groan in pain. Rini looked up and saw this and immediately ran up to him to help him. "Are you all right?" she asked as she helped him stand. Damious did not understand what was happening to him. This had never happened to him before.   
  
"What's wrong with me?" he wondered, "am I losing my touch? Or is it Rini that is causing this?" There was something about Rini and Damious had to find out what it was. He finally stood up on his own and spoke to Rini. "I've decided," Damious began, "to release Helios." This brought tears of joy into Rini's eyes and she was about to thank him when Damious held his hand up to show he was not done talking. "But, I will only release him if you pass some tests of mine."  
  
"You mean if I pass these tests of yours," asked unsurely, "you will release Helios?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, "but if you fail, you must then marry me and forget about Helios."  
  
Rini shuddered as she thought this thru. She knew she had to do this for Helios. She could not let him down. "All right," she said as she looked at Damious, "I will take your tests. But you must swear that you will keep your word."   
  
"You have my word," he responded. "Now, here is what you must do," he explained. "Do you see my castle off in the distance?" he said as he pointed to where it was. Rini looked to where he pointed, remembering when she had seen it earlier.   
  
"Yes, I do," she answered.  
  
"That is where you must go," he told her. "But in order to get there, you must pass the tests that are lie ahead. If you pass all of my tests and reach my castle, then I will release Helios and send you both home." With that said, Damious disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving Rini to begin her quest to reach Damious' castle and save her love. She took a deep breath as she looked at way lay ahead, which seemed to her like a huge forest. How would she ever find her way thru those dark woods? Rini finally summed up her courage and began to walk into the woods, wondering what type of tests were laid in store for her. 


	8. Chapter 7: The First Test

Chapter 7: The First Test   
  
Rini had walked into the dark forest full of determination and courage. But as she walked a little further into the darkness of these woods, she began to feel a little unsure and worried. She became even more worried as she heard wolves howling from far off again. What if they found her? But Rini was not about to chicken out at the last minute, and she continued to walk thru the woods. As she walked further, Rini began to think about Helios again. She pictured him once again incased in the dark crystal, which brought sadness into her heart, as well as bad memories. It reminded her of when her mother had been caught by the negamoon family and had been incased in a large, coffin-like, crystal. Rini was only five years old at the time, but she still remembered that vividly, even how she was sent back in time to the 21st century with her future parents in order to save her mother, as well as hide from the negamoon family.   
  
As Rini remembered all of this, a thought struck her. "I was able to save my mother and my home when I was only five, so what's to keep me from saving my Helios from Damious. I just have to stay confident and believe in myself. But most of all, I must remember that Helios is counting on me. It's up to me to save him."   
  
But suddenly, Rini was pulled out from her thoughts as she came upon a door. It was a strange-looking door. "Where did this come from?" she thought to herself. Rini stepped up to the door and tried to see if there was some other way around it, but there wasn't. The only way to proceed was thru the door. She examined the door and noticed that it was made of stone. As she looked at the top of the door, she nearly screamed with fright. There was a doorknocker and it was shaped to look like a skull, but with devil-like horn on the top of its head. "How very strange," she said out loud. Rini continued to stare at the doorknocker, with its empty eye sockets.   
  
"What are you looking at?!" cried out the doorknocker unexpectedly.   
  
Rini screamed, not believing at all what just happened. "Did you just talk?" she asked the doorknocker, fear showing in her voice.  
  
"Do you see anyone else here?" it asked sarcastically.  
  
"I guess not," she answered unsurely. "Please excuse me for screaming. I'm just not use to doorknockers talking, that's all."  
  
"It's ok," he answered. "So what brings you here? I don't usually get visitors."   
  
"I need to get to Damious' castle," she told him.   
  
"Why would you want to go there?" he asked curiously.   
  
"There is...someone waiting for me there," she answered, feeling a stab of pain in her heart at the thought of Helios. "So, if you don't mind, I would like to pass on thru."   
  
"Hold on a minute there, lady!" he said suddenly. "You can't just walk on thru like that! You must first do something for me."   
  
"Like what?" Rini asked impatiently, "Can't you see that I'm in a hurry?!"   
  
"You just need to answer a riddle," he replied, "Then you may pass on thru."   
  
"This must be one of Damious' tests," Rini thought to herself. "All right, tell me the riddle."  
  
"What animal walks on four feet in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?" asked the doorknocker.  
  
Rini almost laughed when she heard the riddle. "I know this riddle!" she thought to herself with glee. "Father told me this one when I was little!" Rini felt so confident now, believing she would save Helios in no time if all of the tests were this easy. She looked at the doorknocker with a look of pure triumph and answered the riddle. "The answer is man, since man crawls on four feet as a baby, walks on two feet as an adult, and uses a cane as a third leg in old age."  
  
The doorknocker was taken completely by surprise at how quickly she answered the riddle. But she had answered correctly. Suddenly, the stone door opened for Rini, allowing her to enter at last. Rini felt so proud and hopeful as she walked on thru the door.  
  
"Wait!" cried out the doorknocker.   
  
Rini stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him again and turned around to face the doorknocker.   
  
"You may think that this first test was easy," he started, "but be warned that the tests will get harder and will become more dangerous. Remember this as well, not everything is as it seems here in Hadesion."  
  
With that, the door shut by itself and Rini was all alone was once again. But the words of the doorknocker still lingered in her head. "He said that the tests would get harder and more dangerous," she thought with concern. But she quickly brushed that thought aside, telling herself to keep on going for Helios.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to Rini, Damious was observing her progress this whole time through his mirror again. "She may have thought that was easy," Damious said, a smile spreading on his face, "but that was just a rouge, to throw her off guard! The next tests won't be so easy. She will fail, making her mine!" Damious laughed his horrible, maniacal laugh again, which echoed throughout the castle. Helios was watched this from his crystal prison. He could even see the mirror, thru which Damious was watching Rini. Helios watched his beloved Rini, touched by how she was willing to do this for him. He felt horrible for not returning to Rini when he had the chance. And all because he thought she had forgotten him. "I should have known better," he thought dismally to himself, "I should have know that my maiden would never have forgotten me. And now, she is coming here, for me. But I know Damious; he will stop at nothing to get his way. He will probably try to stop her from getting here. But I won't let that happen. I will protect her in whatever way I can. Damious may have imprisoned my body, but not my soul. If Rini should be in any danger, my soul will protect her." After he said this, Helios' body began to glow with a mysterious golden light. This mystical light was Helios' soul and he was prepared to send it forth at any time, to protect his beloved from harm.  
  
  
AN: Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Dream Sovereign  



	9. Chapter 8: The River of Shattered Hopes

Chapter 8: The River of Shattered Hopes   
  
Rini continued to go forth thru the maze-like forest, still feeling confident after solving that riddle. "I'm coming Helios," she said, her voice filled with hope and certainty, "just wait for me, please." Eventually, though, Rini's high expectations began to drop down a little. She looked around at her surroundings, wondering how close she was to the castle. But so far, all of the surroundings looked the same and she began to get a little frustrated. "This just keeps going," Rini muttered angrily, "I thought for sure I would have gotten there by now. I feel like I've been walking for hours!" In truth, Rini wasn't sure just how much time had passed. If it had been a long time, her parents had to be worried sick. At the thought of her parents, Rini suddenly felt sad and lonely. How she longed to see them again. And how she longed to have Helios back again. "I won't give up," she told herself, "I don't care if it takes me a hundred years! I will get to the castle and save Helios!"  
  
As she said this, Rini suddenly noticed that she was walking toward a lake. She came towards the edge of the lake and looked at the water. "The water..." she began, "it doesn't seem...natural." In truth, it really did not. The water was a lighter shade of blue than you would expect to see in normal lake water. Rini also noticed a large stone by the edge of the water. She saw something was on it, so she walked over to it and saw that it was an inscription. It read like this...   
  
The River of Shattered Hopes   
  
Walk across this mystical lake, if you wish to proceed.   
But only those who are brave and true may walk across.   
Those who walk across with fear and doubt in their hearts  
Will surly sink to their watery grave.  
  
Rini stared at this inscription for a while, a sense of dread filling her as she looked at the last line. "Sink to their watery grave." She shuddered with fear at the thought of this. She looked at the lake, trying to see how long it was. It did look a little long, which worried Rini. Could she do it? "I must do this," she told herself, "I must be brave and true. I must get to Helios." With this new determination, she slowly placed her feet on the water, surprised that it felt solid, as though she were walking on land. Rini tried to think of more pleasant things as she walked on the lake. She seemed to be doing very well and Rini felt herself relaxing a bit as she continued forth across the lake.   
  
(Damious' castle)   
  
Damious watched as Rini walked on the River of Shattered Hopes, looking so brave and confident. She would surly make it across at this rate. "She seems to be pretty sure of herself," Damious stated, "but what if I should change that?" Helios felt worried as he heard Damious say this. What was he going to do? As Damious continued to watch Rini thru his large mirror, his eyes suddenly began to glow red and as they did, he said, "I will fill her heart with fear and doubt like she's never known before!"   
  
(At the lake)   
  
As Rini walked along the lake, she suddenly stopped. She suddenly felt herself weakening. She felt afraid as well. She even began to doubt herself. She didn't think she could make it to the other side of the lake, even though she was almost there. As she thought these things, she also realized that she was slowly sinking into the water. She struggled to get herself out of it, but the water held her fast. Now, she was even more afraid than before. "I'm going to sink," she thought with horror, "I'm not going to make it." She continued to struggle, but it seemed the more she struggled, the faster she would sink. So she eventually stopped struggling and just allowed the water to claim her. She did not understand this. It wasn't like her to give up so easily. But yet she felt so unsure of herself and didn't think she could possibly make it out of this. By now the water was up to her waist and she was now weeping, but not for herself. She was weeping for Helios, at not being able to save him. "I'm sorry Helios," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."   
  
(Damious' castle)  
  
Helios watched in silent horror as he watched his love slowly sinking into the water. The water was now up to her neck and she was still weeping for him. Helios knew now was the time. "I must save her," he said as he closed his eyes and sent out his soul with Rini.   
  
(At the lake)   
  
As Rini cried silently, with the water now up to her chin, she suddenly noticed a golden light appearing in front of her. As Rini stared at the light, she suddenly felt comforted and reassured. Suddenly, the golden light entered her body and when it did, she could feel some sort of presence within her. But it didn't frighten her. "I feel so calm and warm," she murmured, closing her eyes, truly giving in to this strange force.   
  
"Just believe in yourself," she heard a voice say. She opened her eyes in shock and looked around, for she recognized this voice.   
  
"Helios?" she asked unsurely.   
  
"My maiden, don't be afraid," he said in a soothing voice, "You can do this. Just believe in yourself and your dreams. And remember, I'm here for you."   
  
Rini felt so happy at hearing Helios' voice once again. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the Helios' soul was gone. But now Rini felt confident once again as well as brave and sure. To her surprise, the water had set her free and she was now able to continue on her way to Damious' castle. She finally reached the shore and stepped onto the land. Once she was back on land, she turned around to look at the lake again. She smiled as she remembered Helios' voice, comforting her, calling out to her. "Thank you, Helios," she said gently, "thank you so much."  
  
  
AN: Review please.  
  
Dream Sovereign  



	10. Chapter 9: The Hall of Mirrors

Chapter 9: The Hall of Mirrors   
  
Rini moved onward to Damious' castle and now felt happier. Helios had come to her, not physically, but in spirit. She could still remember how warm it felt when his presence was there with her. And the sound of his voice... that was the most wonderful part of it all. To hear him once again... it was just wonderful. "Helios, you do still love me," she said with pure joy in her voice, "I should never have doubted you. You said I would always be in your heart and it was true. You never forgot about me." Rini smiled and also felt tears begin to sting her eyes, but she forced them back. This was no time for reminiscing the past. Rini could now see that she was getting closer to the castle. When she had started, the castle had looked so small from far off. Now, Rini could see that the castle was bigger than it seemed.   
  
Suddenly, a door appeared in front of Rini. She stopped and looked at it with surprise. This door was a mirror and the knob was made out of gold. Rini wondered what lay behind this door. She knew she should just head on to the castle, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She went up to the door, seeing her reflection. She stared at it for a moment and for a moment, she thought something didn't look quite right with the reflection. But she quickly brushed that thought aside as she placed her hand on the knob and began to turn it. Rini suddenly felt a sense of dread creeping over her as she went in.  
  
When she got inside, Rini gasped in wonder at what she saw. It was a huge room full of mirrors. It was like a room at one of those funhouses. Rini stood there, momentarily shocked at all of the reflections looking back at her. Suddenly, the door behind her disappeared in a flash of light. Rini noticed and now felt very afraid. "I'm trapped in here," she thought, the dread building up in her, "Maybe if I walk around in here, I'll find some other way out." With that, she began to walk down this hall of mirrors, and all the while, her reflections looked on as she proceeded down the hall. As she glanced at her reflections, Rini again thought that something didn't look right with them, but continued on down the hall. When she got to the end of the hall, she didn't find an exit, but an even bigger mirror. Rini walked up to it and touched it thinking it might be another door. To her disappointment though, it was not. Once again, she felt trapped and turned away from the mirror and fell on her knees with frustration. Suddenly, Rini saw that something really was not right with these mirrors. She looked at the other mirrors and noticed that the reflections didn't match what she was doing. She was on her knees, but her reflections were still standing up, staring at her. Rini stood up immediately and leaned back against the gigantic mirror in shock.  
  
"Don't worry Rini, it's just your reflection," said a voice from behind her.   
  
Rini turned around with fright. "Who said that?" she said, looking confused.   
  
"I did," answered her reflection. "But don't be scared, I mean after all, I am just you."  
  
Rini stared at the eyes of her reflection and calmed down. This was her reflection after all. But as she stared at the eyes, Rini's eyes became empty, almost hazy- looking.   
  
"Tell me something Rini," said the reflection, "aren't you afraid?"   
  
"Of what?" she asked unsurely.  
  
"That you won't get Helios back and you will end up having to marry Damious. Didn't you feel like giving up earlier? Remember what happened at the River of Shattered Hopes? You could have died, Rini. Who knows what could happen to you next time."  
  
Rini listened intently, her eyes becoming more vacant and hazy.   
  
"And what about Helios? You love him enough to risk your life and do all this for him, but what if he doesn't love you back? Is that what you want Rini? To have your heart broken?"   
  
"No," she answered, in a monotone voice.   
  
"Then just give up now while you are still alive. Trust me, Rini, it is the right thing," said the reflection, an evil smile spreading on her face.  
  
Poor Rini was now completely under the reflection's sway and now believed everything that was said. "What if Helios doesn't love me," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I want to give up." Then suddenly, Rini remembered something. Helios' voice came back into her recollection.   
  
"I'm here for you."   
  
As she remembered those words, Rini's eyes went back to normal and she faced the reflection. "I will never give up. I love Helios and he loves me. And even if he didn't love me back, I would still give my life to save him. And yes, I did have my doubts before, but not anymore. I will continue to believe in myself!" Rini was now filled with anger and raised her arm towards the mirror, her fist clenched in a threatening way. "And you are not me! And I will certainly not trust you!"   
  
With that, she punched the mirror, shattering it, and hearing her reflection's anguished screams. The other mirrors also began to shatter everywhere and Rini threw herself onto the floor, expecting to be shattered as well by all of the glass flying everywhere. Rini tightly closed her eyes, expecting to feel the glass coming down on her. She stayed that way for several minutes. When she didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes. She was back outside, once again in the forest! She glanced around and even looked at her hand. It was not bleeding, not even a scratch! "It must have all been an illusion," she thought to herself. Without another word, she continued on her way, wondering what other obstacles lay in her path.  
  
  
AN: Thanks for reading so far. Please Review and let me know what you think.  
Dream Sovereign  



	11. Chapter 10: Damious' Next Move

Chapter 10: Damious' Next Move  
  
"I guess I underestimated her," Damious said to himself as he watched Rini through the magic mirror. He had to admit, she was very clever. She had even managed to escape the Hall of Mirrors. But he was more interested to know who had helped her escape the River of Shattered Hopes. "There is no way she could have escaped that all on her own," he stated, "someone must have helped her, but who? Unless..." He paused as he turned and stared at Helios' encased form and wondered if... "No, there is no way he could have helped her! I have him trapped here before me! But that golden light...what caused that golden light that saved her?" He continued to stare at Helios' frozen body as he thought this through. Then, out of nowhere, he began to laugh, his evil laugh that echoed throughout the palace. As he walked closer to Helios' form, he said to him, "I must be a fool to think that you, little brother, could outsmart me! I'll admit, Rini is more cunning than I thought. But that only heightens my determination to have her..." he paused and smiled lustfully as he said, "and that sexy body of hers!" Damious stopped now, lost in his disgusting, lustful, and perverted thoughts of Rini.  
  
For the first time in his life, Helios actually felt like killing Damious. He felt the fury growing inside of him as he looked at his brother, smiling that lustful smile. How dare he talk about Rini like that! "She is not your sexual play thing," Helios thought angrily, "and she's certainly not yours at all! I love her and I won't ever stop loving her!" How Helios wished he could say these very words out loud. Suddenly, Damious once again came up to Helios' form and spoke to him again.  
  
"I have a special surprise in store for Rini," he said slyly and then, he stepped away from Helios and said something in an ancient language. As he did this, he stretched his arms outward and continued speaking the strange words. Suddenly, a strange, but colorful mist began to come forth from his hands and grow bigger. Damious smiled and said to the mist, "Go forth and find her. Find her and work your little magic on her!" With that, the colorful mist flew out of the palace windows with great speed, searching for its target, Rini.  
  
Helios felt the dread filling inside of him as he watched this. What was Damious going to do to Rini? What was going to happen to her? As if on cue, Damious once again was facing Helios and speaking to him.  
  
"She will very soon forget all about you, little brother. As soon as my lovely mist finds her, not only will she forget you, but she'll forget everything! And then, she will be mine!" Damious now began to laugh maniacally in triumph. "I will have you yet, Rini," exclaimed Damious, "my little flower!" He was so busy laughing, he did not even notice the tears silently dripping down Helios' frozen face.  
  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long. Please, please review!  
Dream Sovereign  



	12. Chapter 11: Seduced by a Dream

Chapter 11: Seduced by a Dream  
  
"I'm almost there!" Rini exclaimed with excitement. Indeed, she was nearing the castle. But she had been walking for so long that her legs were very sore. "I can't stop now," she told herself determinedly, "not when I'm so very close." She continued walking, exhaustion clearly showing on her face. Finally, the pain in her legs became unbearable and she was forced to stop and rest for a while. She sat down near an enormous tree and lay back against its trunk. As she sat under the tree, Rini's thoughts were filled with memories. Memories of Helios and her parents. She missed them so very much and longed to see them once again. As she leaned against the tree, Rini began to slowly drift into sleep. She knew she should proceed to the castle, but she was so tired and sore. "I just need to rest for a while," she whispered to herself. "Wait for me, Helios. I'll be with you soon." With that, she finally began to sleep. She looked so peaceful lying there near the tree. Her dress and hair were spread out around her, making her look even more beautiful.  
  
As she slept, a mist slowly began to approach. It seemed to be searching for something as it drifted through the woods. Soon, it spotted the sleeping princess near the tree and immediately made its way toward her. The colorful mist enveloped itself around Rini and began to glow with strange and eerie colors. For a moment, Rini began to stir and she opened her eyes a little bit. But before she could completely regain her senses, the mist completely shrouded her. At first, Rini saw brilliant colors and thought she must be dreaming. Suddenly, there was total darkness, and then complete silence.  
  
  
  
Rini slowly opened her eyes, feeling a bit dazed and confused. When she opened them, she was taken completely by surprise when she saw her surroundings. She was standing at the top of a beautiful staircase that led to a magnificent ballroom. It was the most beautiful site to see. There were many people in the ballroom, dancing, laughing, and looking so happy. Rini glanced behind her and noticed a full-length mirror behind her. She was so stunned when she looked at herself. She was dressed in the most beautiful, white, strapless ball gown. It had a lovely flower pattern at the bottom and beautiful rhinestones that made it sparkle. And her hair, it was pulled up in a nice high ponytail and it was curly and decorated with white roses at the top. She also had elbow length gloves that matched the dress perfectly. She felt so beautiful as she admired herself in the mirror, but she also had the feeling that she had forgotten something. "Wasn't there something that I was supposed to be doing?" she asked herself. "Or something that I was searching for?"  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked at the couples dancing in the ballroom. She wanted so badly to dance as well, so she walked down the long staircase, heading for the ballroom. As she made her way down the steps, the people suddenly stopped waltzing and looked at her. She could hear them whispering about how beautiful she was and saw the young men staring at her with fascination and interest. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, a group of young men approached her, pleading for a dance with her. She smiled and blushed, feeling very awkward, and yet enjoying this. All of these handsome men wanted to dance with her! She had always wanted to be the center of attention at a party and be the envy of every girl there!  
  
Suddenly, the couples slowly began to part away and reveal someone making their way towards Rini. Rini noticed this and gasped with wonder at the stranger. An extremely handsome man was coming towards her, holding a red rose in his hand. He had dark hair and was wearing a suit that matched his hair perfectly. His eyes were concealed by a white mask, which made him look mysterious, as well as dashing. When he finally reached Rini, he bowed, then took her hand and kissed it, ever so gently. Rini heart was pounding as she stared at this handsome, masked stranger. Her cheeks were flushed rosy red as he stood up and looked her deeply in the eyes. He held out the rose to her as he asked, "May I have this dance, my lady?"  
  
Rini nodded slowly, mesmerized by this handsome stranger. She took the rose and then the young man led her to the middle of the ballroom. When they got there, the young man put one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then, he took her hand with his other hand and they began to waltz as the music began to play. They danced and danced, looking like synchronized dancers on the floor. Rini was so taken in by this handsome man that at one point as they were dancing, she had felt like throwing her arms around him and kissing him. But when she thought this, something inside her told her that this wasn't right. But why? Again, she felt like she had forgotten something. And this stranger, he looked so familiar. "Have I seen him before?" she wondered to herself. She brushed this thought aside again, wanting to enjoy this dance. Her eyes became more and more hazy and empty as she waltzed with the handsome man.  
  
  
  
Helios knew what was happening to his beloved and would not allow it any further. His golden crystal began to shine as he sent forth his soul once again to save his maiden, one true love. He prayed that he reached her before it was too late.  
  
  
  
Rini continued to dance with this handsome man, becoming more and more seduced by his charms. Suddenly, he stopped dancing as he looked deeply into her eyes. Rini noticed that he was pulling her a little loser to him and that he was starting to lean towards her. He was going to kiss her! Completely seduced, she impulsively leaned forward as well, welcoming his kiss. Just before their lips could touch, a golden light appeared in the ballroom, causing everyone to stop dancing and the music to stop. Rini stared at the golden light and as she did, she heard a voice inside her head.  
  
"My maiden...my love...remember me..."  
  
She listened to the voice intently and as she did, her memories came back to her in a flash. She began to weep, the tears streaming down her face, as she recalled her mission. "I'm so sorry, Helios!" she thought to herself, "How could I forget you?!" As she thought this, the handsome stranger came at her and was trying to kiss her again. She pushed him away roughly as she yelled, "Get away from me!"  
  
"What's wrong, my little flower?" he asked her innocently, "You seemed to like me a few seconds ago."  
  
Rini stared in shock when she heard what he called her. My little flower. She knew who this stranger was! With anger, she pulled of the strangers' mask, revealing him at last. The handsome stranger was none other than Damious! Rini was now even more outraged. "You almost seduced me!" she screamed at him, "You sick bastard! I will never forget my Helios! He's the only man I'll ever love!" With that, she ran toward him, ready to attack him. But before she could even lay a finger on him, he vanished, and everything else began to vanish as well. As before, Rini saw bright colors everywhere, then finally, complete darkness and silence. As the darkness appeared, Rini could hear Damious' voice speaking to her.  
  
"Mark my words, Rini, I will have you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
  
  
After a few moments of complete silence, Rini slowly opened her eyes once more and looked at where she was. She was lying by the big tree, like before! She was back in the woods! As Rini got up, she wondered, "Was it all just a dream?" As she thought this, the golden light appeared in front of her and she heard that very familiar voice.  
  
"My maiden..."  
  
"Helios!" she cried out to the golden light. "Oh Helios, thank you so much! I would have been lost without you!"  
  
"Always believe in yourself and your dreams. And always remember that I love you, Rini."  
  
"I love you too, Helios!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
With that, the golden light vanished and as it did, the woods echoed with Helios' voice. "I love you..."  
  
Rini stood there, crying tears of joy at having heard Helios say those wonderful words. "He said he loved me!" she thought with happiness. "Helios, I will save you and I will never ever forget you again!" With that, she walked on once again. She kept on walking until she saw the castle gates nearby. Rini's heart was filled with joy as she ran to the gates. "I'll be there soon Helios!" she exclaimed as she reached the gates. With excitement and anticipation, she slowly pulled open the gates.  
  
  
AN: A longer chapter! YEA!! Please review.  
Dream Sovereign  



	13. Chapter 12: The Truth about Damious

Chapter 12: The Truth About Damious  
  
Rini opened the castle gates, feeling more and more excited. She envisioned Helios standing there, with arms wide open, waiting for her, smiling. Hearing him call her his maiden. "My love..." she whispered happily, "I'm coming." But when Rini opened the gates, she was faced with another disappointment. There was a huge garden before her and she would have to go thru this garden to reach the castle. It was an enormous garden and it could take hours just to find your way thru it. Rini was absolutely frustrated and she shook the castle gates and kicked them, releasing all of her anger. "Will this nightmare ever be over?!" she yelled, feeling exasperated. All of the tension and stress that had built up in her throughout this long ordeal had finally caught up with her. She felt tired, angry, and very discouraged. She stood by the gates for a few moments, trying to calm down. "I can't give up now. Not when I'm so close. I won't marry that over-sexed bastard! And I won't lose Helios!" With this said, she finally stood up and headed right for the castle gardens, determined to get thru it as quick as she could.  
  
Back at the castle, Damious was in a blind fury. He threw things violently around the room. He threw paintings, sculptures, furniture, anything that just happened to be in his line of vision. He screamed and cursed at no one in particular. "I almost had her!" he yelled as he threw another sculpture. "I almost fuckin' had her! But that golden light ruined everything again! If I ever find out who has been helping her, I'll..." He was too angry to finish his sentence as he continued to kick and knock things over. Then, Damious saw Helios' crystallized form and was now filled with even more anger. "This is all your fault! If she didn't already love you, she would have been mine a long time ago!" With this, Damious raised his arm over Helios, preparing to smash his encased form to pieces. But for some reason, as he stared at his brother's frozen form, he couldn't do it. Damious stood there, shocked at himself for stopping.  
  
Helios was also shocked. "He could have killed me, but he didn't." Suddenly, hope filled Helios' heart as he looked at his brother. Damious was standing there, shame, guilt, and sadness in his eyes. "There is some good left in him," Helios thought with surprise and happiness.  
  
Suddenly, Damious' black crystal, which he now wore around his neck, started to glow. Then, Damious' eyes also started to glow and he smiled with an evil grin. Whatever goodness Helios had seen in him earlier was now gone.  
  
Helios felt sad and confused for his brother, wondering what could have caused him to become what he is now. "What happened to you, Damious?" he asked himself sadly, "Why can't things be the way they were before? Why can't you be the way you used to be?"  
  
Now, Helios' mind was filled with many childhood memories of him and Damious. They had been so close once. Always playing together, sharing secrets, and getting into trouble, as little boys tend to do. They were five years apart, but that did not stop them from being so close. Helios had always looked up to his big brother and wanted to be able to do everything like him. Damious would always look out for his little brother and made sure that he didn't get himself into too much trouble. "We were so happy once," thought Helios sadly. "But then one day, everything changed...no, you changed," thought Helios as his mind wandered back in time, to the day that had haunted Helios for so long.  
  
  
  
"Wanna play hide and seek, Helios?" asked 11-year-old Damious.  
  
"You bet Damious!" responded the happy six-year-old. "You know I'm good at this game!"  
  
"Oh really?" asked Damious, arching one eyebrow up, and grinning mischievously at his little brother. "Then how 'bout I hide and you seek this time."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" replied Helios knowingly, "I know what you're up to. You're gonna do what you did last time. You're gonna hide somewhere, then you're gonna leave and go back home, and leave me here looking for you all day!"  
  
"No I won't," answered Damious, smiling innocently. "I promise I won't do that again."  
  
"Really?" he asked him unsurely.  
  
"Really really," he told Helios.  
  
"Do you pinky swear?" he asked, holding up his little pinky toward Damious.  
  
"Fine, fine, I pinky swear!" he said, rolling his eyes as they hooked their pinkys.  
  
"Ok, get ready to hide 'cause I'm gonna start counting!" Helios said  
  
Damious laughed, knowing exactly where to hide in the wood.  
  
"One, two, three..." counted Helios, covering his eyes with his hands and facing a tree.  
  
Damious took off for the hiding spot he had discovered recently. He finally found what he was looking for. It was a small cave that was almost hidden away by the bushes and trees, making it a perfect hiding spot. The opening was sort of small, so Damious had to crawl in order to get into the cave. "Helios is gonna love this cave when I show it to him," he said to himself happily. As Damious sat there in the cave, he noticed that there was something glowing. The glowing was coming from an object, he noticed as he walked closer to it. When he finally reached the bluish-blackish glowing, he saw what the object was. "It's a crystal!" said Damious with surprise. "It's so cool-looking! I wonder why someone would just leave it here like this. You'd think they were trying to get rid of it. I wonder why?" Damious reached down and picked up the strange, but beautiful black crystal, examining it. "It's so lovely and yet so...ominous-looking." As he said this, the crystal once again began to glow, more brilliantly than before. "I feel so...so..." said Damious as the crystal glowed more brightly, "strange." As he held the dark crystal, Damious' eyes also began to glow, and a strange and evil smile spread on his face as he held onto the crystal.  
  
  
  
"Where could Damious be?" Helios wondered, feeling more and more worried. It had been five hours and the sun was beginning to set over Elysion. Helios had even gone back home to see if Damious had gone back home after all. But he hadn't and now Helios was very worried. He had looked everywhere in the forest and now was waiting by their favorite tree, hoping that Damious would show up. As Helios sat there by the tree, he saw someone approaching him from a distance. "Damious!" he yelled with excitement as he ran to his brother, throwing his arms around his waist. "Damious, where have you been? I was really worried about you!"  
  
Suddenly, Damious roughly pushed Helios away from him and gave him a cold, icy stare. "Don't touch me," he said in an emotionless voice.  
  
Helios was shocked by his brothers' actions. Damious had never touched him that way before. "I'm sorry Damious," he said, feeling hurt and confused. "I didn't realize that you were in a bad mood. I was just worried about you, that's all." Then, Helios noticed that Damious was clutching something in his hand. "Hey, what's that thing in your hand?" he asked, trying to reach for it. "Is it some kind of treasure?"  
  
As soon as Helios tried to touch the crystal, Damious pushed Helios away, so hard that he knocked him onto the ground with great force. "Don't you ever touch my crystal!" he told Helios angrily. "You just stay away from me and my crystal!"  
  
With that Damious walked away, leaving poor Helios lying on the ground, crying. "Damious!" Helios cried out after him. "Damious, what's wrong? Please, tell me!" But Damious did not, or would, not listen. Poor Helios stood there on the ground, crying for his brother, wondering what could have caused this change in him.  
  
  
  
Tears streamed down Helios' frozen face as he replayed that day in his mind over and over again. He could not understand what had happened. Then suddenly, it was upon him. "The crystal is what's making him evil!" he thought as he remembered how earlier, he had seen the good side in Damious. But as soon as the crystal had begun to glow, he went back to being evil. "Finally it all makes sense!" he thought as he remembered that day...the thing clutched in Damious' hand...that icy cold look he gave him...Damious pushing him to the ground when he tried to take the crystal. It all made sense now. "There is still goodness left in you, Damious," he thought happily. "If only I were free from this crystal," he thought sadly, looking at his evil brother, and hoping it was not too late to save him.  
  
  
AN: Third chapter of the update!! PLease review. I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed so far. Please review again. I love hearing from you.  
  
Dream Sovereign  



	14. Chapter 13: Deceiving Appearances

**Chapter 13: Deceiving Appearances**

Damious watched in the magic mirror as Rini wandered further and further into his castle gardens. Amazingly, she was now halfway thru the gardens and, with any luck, she would reach the castle soon. "She's getting close," Damious told himself angrily. "She must be stopped somehow. But how?"

He began to pace the room and as he did, he came upon Helios' form again. As he looked at Helios, Damious suddenly felt a stab of guilt and sadness in his heart again. Damious crouched onto the floor, holding his chest in pain. "What is happening to me?" he asked, pain clearly showing in his voice. As he stood on the floor, he remembered how he had felt this pain before, when he had first brought Rini to Hadesion and she had begun to cry and beg him to release Helios. And then when he had tried to smash the crystallized Helios, he couldn't do it. Damious even began to look back at his own life, remembering all of the bad things he had done and what he was doing now. "Why are you doing this?" he asked himself, for once, questioning himself about his evil deeds. Suddenly, the black crystal around his neck once again began to glow, and Damious became his evil self once again.

He laughed evilly as he walked back to the mirror, viewing Rini again. "You won't be getting into my castle, Rini," he said, an evil grin forming on his face. "I will make sure of that!" With that, Damious vanished in a blaze of black smoke.

Helios was now very worried. Damious was becoming more and more desperate to keep Rini from reaching the castle. He wondered what Damious would try to do to her this time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Am I lost?" wondered Rini as she glanced around the gardens. She was afraid that she hadn't gotten very far and was going in circles. "This garden just isn't natural," she said as she continued to look at the gardens. Indeed it did not look natural with its' strange menagerie of flowers. Rini had never seen these types of flowers and was sure that most of them didn't even exist. Some of them even had unnatural colors to them and as Rini proceeded further in this maze-like garden, she came upon some rose bushes. But these roses were strange. Rini had always seen red, pink, and white roses all her life. But these roses, they were black, not just any black, but black as a raven's wing. Black as...death? Rini shuddered at this thought as she stared at these roses. Everything about this garden seemed dead, almost as though a spell had been cast on it.

Rini was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a cry somewhere in the garden. The cries of a small child! Rini ran towards the sound of the crying child as fast as she could, fearing that the child might be in some kind of danger. "I'm coming!" she called out to the child, "Don't worry, I'll save you!" She ran almost frantically thru the gardens, nearly tripping on a tree branch. Finally, she came upon a clearing in the gardens and sitting on the ground in the middle of it was a small boy. He looked five or six years old to Rini and he seemed to be hurt as she saw him clutching his hand, pain showing on his face. Rini went up to the child and as she did, the child looked up and started backing away from her in fear. "Don't be afraid, little one," reassured Rini, "I just want to help you." At this, the little boy relaxed as Rini sat down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you crying?" she asked the little boy.

"I hurt my hand while I was playing," he whined as he held his hand in pain. "It's bleeding and it hurts so much!" he exclaimed, tears streaming down his little face again.

"Don't cry, you'll be ok," Rini told him in a soothing, comforting tone. "Let me see your hand." The boy obeyed as he showed her his little hand. As Rini had anticipated, it was just a small cut and it was only bleeding a little bit. She smiled down at the young boy, remembering how when she was young and would also cry when she got hurt just a little bit. "You're going to be all right," she told him. "We just need something to use as a bandage." Rini glanced down at her dress and thought the material would make a perfect bandage. She reached her hand down to the bottom part of her dress and tore off a piece of it. Then, she tied the material onto the little boy's hand like a bandage. The little boy smiled up at her after Rini finished.

"Thank you so much, pretty lady," he said to her, smiling. "Because you helped me, I'll give you something." At this, the little boy got up and walked up to one of the bushes nearby and picked something from it. To Rini's surprise and delight, she saw that he had picked a beautiful pink rose. The color matched her hair perfectly.

"What a sweet child!" she thought to herself as the young boy walked back to her with the pink rose.

"Please take this rose, miss," he asked Rini, "I found it while I was playing and since it was the only pink one, I want you to have it. It looks special, just like you."

Rini almost cried when she heard him say that. "How could I refuse such a sweet and thoughtful gift?!" she thought to herself as she reached down for the rose. "I will gladly accept your kind gift, little one," she told him as she took the rose. When she touched the rose, she accidentally touched one of the thorns on it, pricking herself. "Oh!" she cried out as she looked at her finger. Tiny drops of blood dripped down her finger and onto the rose. The mixture of red and pink looked lovely on the rose. Suddenly, Rini felt a little woozy and walked over to the nice, green grass in the clearing and sat down. She felt more and more tired by the minute. "I'm so tired," she murmured as she laid down on the soft grass, "I'm going...to go...to sleep..."

With that, Rini fell asleep and looked so peaceful and calm. The little boy was still standing there and when he saw that Rini had fallen asleep, he suddenly grinned, a satisfied, evil grin. As he did, he suddenly began to glow with a strange dark energy and when he did, the young boy's true identity was revealed. It was Damious! He walked over to Rini, laughing and said, "Sorry for meeting you in disguise, my dear Rini. But I knew you wouldn't have accepted a rose from me! And it seems that my rose's spell has taken effect! Now that I have you asleep, I will now enter your dreams and this time, you will not escape me! For now there will be no waking up for you, Rini, ever again! You will be my sleeping beauty forever and ever!"

With that, Damious transformed himself into a black mist and went inside Rini's mind. Rini shuddered and moaned lightly as she felt him entering her body.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! Please keep reviewing.

Dream Sovereign


	15. Chapter 14: Caught in a Nightmare

**Chapter 14: Caught in a Nightmare**

Rini had never felt so relaxed in her life as she slowly opened her eyes. She still felt a little groggy, but finally decided to stand up. To her surprise, she was not able to. Because she was still a little groggy, Rini was not able to clearly make sense out of what was wrong. It finally occurred to her that the reason she couldn't get up was that her hands were tied down to something. "I don't remember falling asleep on my back," Rini muttered as she realized that she was lying on her back. Finally, Rini was fully awake and she had literally woken up to a nightmare. As she looked down at herself, she saw that she was completely nude! She also realized that she was lying on a bed and her hands were tied to the bedposts! "What's going on here?!" she screamed. "Who did this to me and where am I?!"

"We are inside your dreams, my little flower," answered a familiar voice.

"Damious?!" exclaimed Rini with shock. "What is the meaning of this?! Why did you do this?!"

"I'm sorry, dear Rini," he replied in a mocking, sad voice, "But I could not resist the temptation. You are, after all, quite irresistible."

Rini struggled against the ropes that held her hands, but it didn't seem to do much good. It also seemed to make Damious all the more aroused as he watched her naked body move from side to side as she struggled. "Why you sick, twisted, perverted, bastard!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "If you think I'm going to let you have sex with me, you're wrong!"

"Oh I don't think, Rini, I _know_ you will," replied Damious as he slowly advanced towards Rini, a lustful smile on his face.

"No, please don't!" screamed Rini frantically as she continued to struggle. "Please don't do this!" But no words seemed to faze Damious in the least as he slowly approached Rini on the bed. She shivered with fear and as she looked at him, she knew for certain he intended to have sex with her, whether she wanted him to or not.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Helios could sense that something awful was going to happen to Rini. He could feel it in his bones. "I must do something," he thought to himself. With that, he once again released his soul and sent it forth to find his beloved Rini. "Please, let me find her before it is too late," he prayed silently as he searched frantically for Rini. He knew she was somewhere in the gardens and flew above it to be able to see where she was. "Oh Rini, where are you?" he thought with worry as he continued to search. As his soul flew over the gardens, he finally noticed a white figure down below in a clearing.

As he got a little closer, Helios realized that the white figure was Rini! She was there, sleeping on the ground. Filled with happiness, he rushed over to her and then, his soul took on a different form other than the golden light. It became like Helios, except he was transparent, making him look like a ghost or a hologram. He knelt down beside Rini and gently shook her to wake her up. "Rini, wake up," he said gently, "my maiden, it's me, Helios. Please wake up." Helios shook Rini a little harder this time, but still, she would not stir. Helios began to get worried as he shook her even harder and yet still remained asleep. "Rini!" he yelled loudly, "Wake up please! Rini!" Suddenly, Rini moved, but she didn't wake up. Her expression on her face changed from a peaceful face to a face of fear. She was also moaning and tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"Help me," she murmured softly in her sleep, "Someone please help me!"

Helios was confused. Why wouldn't she awake? As Helios looked around, he noticed a pink rose lying beside Rini. As he looked at it, he realized in horror what was happening. Rini was in a deep sleep and that pink rose had poisoned her with this death-like sleep. Helios also realized that Damious had done this and must be invading her dreams again. Helios took Rini's body in his arms, crying in despair. "Oh, Rini!" he yelled, "Please wake up! You just got to wake up!" But he knew that she could not wake up. He knew that the pink rose's poison was very powerful and that it's spell would never wear off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
AN: Please keep reviewing!

Dream Sovereign


	16. Chapter 15: The Power of Love

**Chapter 15: The Power of Love**

Damious continued to advance towards Rini, eyeing her naked body with a lecherous look in his eyes. He stared at her full breasts, feeling more and more aroused by the minute. "Mmm, those luscious-looking bounties are just begging for me to take them!" he murmured to himself. Then, he lowered his gaze to the V between her legs and the mound of hair that covered it. He laughed seductively as he said, "Soon I will explore what lies beneath that other bounty!"

Rini was still pleading and crying for help, even though she knew no one could help her. This was, after all, her dream world and she was trapped in it forever. Trapped and forced to be Damious' sex slave for all eternity! She wept again at the thought of this. "I had always dreamed that I would lose my virginity to the man I love," she thought sadly to herself, "but instead, I'm going to lose it this way. My virginity is sacred and I had hoped to give it to the one meant for me. I had hoped to give it to..." She stopped and realized who was the one person she had hoped to give her virginity to. "Oh Helios, I had dreamed that you would be the one. I've tried to deny it to myself for so long, but I can't do it anymore. You're the only one I wish to give up my virginity for." At this thought, Rini stopped crying and suddenly had a look of determination on her face. "I won't give up and I won't give in to Damious, no matter what! I will not let him rape me and take away my sacred gift!"

Damious noticed the determined look in Rini's eyes and wondered what she was up to. He saw that she was no longer crying and didn't seem as afraid anymore. "Whatever you're up to," he told Rini, "it won't work. I have you trapped and you cannot escape from me as long as you sleep. And nothing can break the sleeping spell I've cast!"

Rini continued to look Damious straight in the eyes as she responded, "I will never be yours! And I will never submit to you!"

Damious seemed momentarily surprised by Rini's show of courage, but he quickly put that feeling aside as he stood right by the bed. Then, he climbed onto the bed and moved on top of Rini. As he did this, Rini summed up all her strength, brought her knee up and rammed it as hard as she could into his crotch. Damious was knocked onto his back on the bed after this, yelling and groaning in pain. Rini watched with a satisfied look on her face as she stood up and looked at her, his face twisted in pain and agony.

"Why you little..." he began, trying to get up and go after Rini, but he was still in so much pain. "I could kill you right now if I wanted!"

"Then go ahead and do it!" she retorted, "I would rather die than give my virginity to you!"

Damious was hurt and angered by her remark. He was surprised himself for feeling hurt. Why did it matter to him whether she loved him or not? He wanted her, damn it! And he _would_ have her, whether she wanted it or not! But, he could never kill her. He was far too drawn to her. "I won't kill you, my little flower," he told her, "I could never kill you. But I will have you. I _must_ have you!"

With that, Damious threw himself on top of Rini once again. This time, however, Damious put his full weight on her, preventing her from kicking him again. He attempted to kiss her on the mouth, but she turned her face away from him. Damious, however, grabbed her face with one of his hands and this time, his aim was right. His mouth came crushing down on hers. She whimpered and groaned as she tried to pull her face away. But he wouldn't allow it as he continued to hold her face with his hand. Rini had never felt so violated in her life! She felt even more disgusted as she felt his tongue forcing its' way into her mouth. She was even more angered as she felt one of his knees pushing between her legs. "Open up, my little flower," he said against her lips. Open up for me, then we'll both enjoy it a little more!"

Rini had finally had enough! She could no longer stand it anymore! As Damious continued to kiss her, she summed up her strength again and bit down on his lips as hard as she could! Damious screamed and pulled away from Rini as fast as he could. Blood dripped from his lip and onto Rini. Her mouth was also covered in blood, but not her own. She stared at Damious with a cold, angry look in her eyes, spitting out his blood from her mouth. Damious was now too stunned to move or say anything. She was brave! Even braver than he thought!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoHelios continued to weep as he cradled Rini's sleeping body in his arms. He felt so helpless as he watched her moan and talk in her unnatural sleep. "I'm sorry, Rini," he told her, stroking her face with his hand. "This is all my fault. Please forgive me. And I'm sorry for leaving you for so many years. I was so afraid that you had forgotten about me! I've been such a fool!" He hugged Rini's body fiercely and then, as he looked at her beautiful face, he kissed her forehead. "I love you Rini. I love you so much, it hurts!" Finally, Helios could no longer resist. As he looked at his sleeping maiden's face, he leaned his face towards hers and kissed her, ever so gently on the lips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rini immediately felt a strong presence within her and she could feel herself waking up from this nightmare. She saw Damious' furious face as the familiar golden light appeared and enveloped her. He immediately went for her, but he was too late. The golden light had vanished, taking Rini as well. Damious yelled in defeat and frustration, knowing he had once again failed. She had woken up, but how?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Helios finally ended the kiss, he noticed that Rini was stirring. She was waking up! "Rini?" he said softly to her. She slowly opened her eyes and was so happy as she awoke to the face of her beloved.

"Helios!" she murmured as she threw her arms around him. They hugged each other and wept, both of them not wanting to let each other go. But then, as if on some unspoken cue, they slowly pulled away from each other. As Rini looked at Helios, she realized that he wasn't real, that it was merely his soul. She sighed with sadness as she said to him, "I thought you were real this time."

"I'm sorry, Rini," he replied, looking sad as well. "You're right, I'm not real. And I must return to my body now, before Damious realizes I saved you."

"Oh, Helios, he's insane!" she cried out, holding Helios' hands. "He forced himself on me and he almost....almost..." She couldn't even finish her sentence as she burst into tears once again. Helios immediately took her in his arms, letting her have a little cry.

"My maiden..." he began softly, "I know what he almost did to you was wrong, but it was not his fault."

At this, Rini pulled herself away from Helios' arms and looked him straight in the eyes. "What do mean it wasn't his fault?! Helios, he nearly raped me! I don't care if he is your brother! He _is_ insane and he _is_ at fault for his actions!"

"Rini, listen to me!" he exclaimed, grabbing Rini by the shoulders, "That dark crystal that he wears around his neck. That is what is making him evil! He was once a good person, but that crystal has made him into what he is now!"

Rini stood still, shocked by what she had just heard. Damious was just possessed? He wasn't really evil? Now that Rini knew the truth, she didn't feel as angry at Damious as she had before. He didn't know what he was doing. He needed rescuing, just as much as Helios did. "What can we do to help him, Helios?" she asked softly.

"We have to get that crystal away from him somehow," Helios replied. "Then, it must be destroyed!"

"I don't know, Helios," she said unsurely, "that sounds too easy. What if that doesn't work?"

"Don't say that!" he told her harshly. "We can't think that way!"

Rini was taken aback by Helios' outburst and felt a little hurt. Helios noticed this and held her in his arms again. "I'm sorry, Rini," he told her. "I didn't mean to yell at you." Then, he pulled away from her slowly and finally stood up. "I must go now, my maiden. Just believe in yourself and I know you will make it."

Rini stood up as well and kissed Helios one more time as he once again became the golden light.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I love you, too, my maiden," he responded. Then, the golden light was gone and Rini was left alone once again.

"I won't let Helios down," she told herself. "I will save him. And I'll also save Damious. Despite all that he has done, he is still Helios' brother and must he helped." With that, Rini once again continued on her way to Damious' castle. She was not going to let anything stop her this time. She walked further and further until finally, she noticed that the garden was coming to an end. As the garden finally ended, Rini was finally standing near the gates of Damious' castle! She had finally made it! She felt relieved and proud as she walked up the steps that led to the front gates. Her pulse was racing with excitement and fear as she pushed open the doors and slowly stepped inside, wondering if this was finally over. Wondering if this was really the end?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
AN: Please, please, please keep reviewing.

Dream Sovereign


	17. Chapter 16: Helios!

**Chapter 16: "Helios?!"**

"How could she do this to me?!" Damious yelled as he looked at his torn lip in the mirror. Then, using his dark crystal, he healed his lip. "She's so lucky that I haven't destroyed her precious Helios yet!" Remembering Helios, he turned around to face his still form. As he looked at Helios, he noticed something strange was happening. A gold light was pulsating from Helios' hand. The same gold light that had saved Rini from disaster several times before. "It _was_ you!" Damious screamed at him. "You managed to save her, but how?! I had you trapped this whole time!" Suddenly, Damious glanced at his viewing mirror and noticed that Rini was in the castle! "She's arrived!" he exclaimed with shock. But then, he suddenly relaxed and smiled that wicked smile of his. "Well, I must welcome my guest and make her feel right at home." Then, as he grinned at Helios, he added, "I'm sure she misses you so much. But don't worry. She will see you very soon." With this said, Damious touched his black crystal and suddenly, his appearance changed. Helios watched in shock as Damious took on a new appearance, one that Helios recognized immediately. _Himself!_

Damious laughed mockingly at Helios as he exclaimed, "I have a feeling that I will win Rini over for sure this time! But don't feel bad, Helios. In a way, it will be like we're _both_ having Rini!" With that, he vanished in a blaze of black smoke, leaving Helios alone once again.

"That sick bastard!" Helios thought to himself angrily. I won't let him do this!" Suddenly, the golden crystal began to glow again. "My golden crystal has awakened!" Helios thought with excitement. "Rini's presence in the castle must have revived it. I must use it now and stop Damious!" With that, Helios summoned the power of the crystal and used it to free himself from his suspended state. As soon as he was free, Helios fell to floor, feeling very tired and sore. He tried very hard to get up, but the spell had weakened him. He lay on the floor, wanting to just lie there and rest for a moment. But then he remembered Rini and the horrible trick Damious was about to use on her. He couldn't let Damious win! He summoned all his strength and slowly stood up. Helios tried to move as fast as he could, but every step he took was torture. His whole body felt as though it was on fire, but he didn't care. He gritted his teeth and moved onward, his mind focused on one thing only. "I must ...save her," he moaned in pain as he staggered toward the door and opened it. Even opening the door was a challenge for him as he pulled it open, pain shooting thru his arms and hands. Finally, the door stood open and Helios staggered out of the room, hoping he would find Rini before Damious did.

o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o"Helios, where could you be?" Rini wondered as she walked down the main hallway of the castle. As she glanced around the hall, she noticed that all the furniture was dusty and worn out, as well as the walls and the floor. "This place seems...dead," Rini thought to herself. "I could never live in such a place as this," she thought, remembering her palace in Crystal Tokyo. Remembering its' warm and inviting atmosphere. The bright colors and beautiful fragrances of flowers. But this place, it was the exact opposite. No colors, no light, and it certainly didn't smell inviting. Finally, Rini reached the end of the hall and came upon two sets of doors. She took a deep breath as she slowly opened the doors, wondering what would lie behind these doors.

As the door closed behind her after entering the room, Rini gasped with amazement. This room, this enormous room was nothing like the hallway she had just seen. This room was breathtakingly beautiful! The whole room, from the ceiling, floor, to the walls was made up of mirrors! The carpets and the draperies were golden-colored and magnificent chandeliers hung on the ceiling, filling the room with golden rays of light. Suddenly, Rini remembered what had happened before, in the hall of mirrors, and immediately glanced around at her reflections in the mirrors. She made movements and gestures, checking to see if the reflections were indeed hers. When they did exactly as she did, she breathed a sigh of relief and walked toward the center of the room. Suddenly, she stopped as she heard footsteps coming from the opposite end of the room. Rini immediately started to panic as she realized that whoever this was, they were headed right for her!

"Don't be afraid, Rini. It's me," called forth an oddly familiar voice from the far end of the room.

"That voice," Rini began, her voice quivering, "I know that voice!"

Then, someone, a young man, entered the room and began walking toward Rini. A young man whom Rini recognized immediately.

Rini could feel the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks as she cried out, "Helios?!"

"Yes, my love. It is I, Helios," he replied, outstretching his arms to her.

Rini immediately ran towards him, crying tears of joy, smiling. As soon as she reached him, she threw herself into his arms and continued to cry.

"Oh Helios!" she exclaimed, "I didn't think I'd ever find you! You don't know how happy I am to be able to feel you and actually see you see!"

As Rini said this and continued to embrace him, she did not notice the evil grin and look on this imposter's face. Rini had no way of knowing that she was embracing Damious! "At last, Rini belongs to me now!" he thought triumphantly as he tilted her chin up slowly with one of his hands. She smiled up at him with a look of pure love and happiness. Then, he slowly bent his head toward her as she closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, a cry rang out through the room. _  
_

_"Don't, Rini!"_

They both pulled away as they glanced towards the end of the room, seeing a man staggering towards them. Rini gasped with shock as she saw who this man was. She then began to glance back and forth between the two men, totally confused and afraid. She called out to the man, tension clearly showing in her voice as she called out, "Helios?!"

o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
AN: Sorry it took so long, but I finished the story and I will post it all today. Then it's on to write another fic. Please Review.

Dream Sovereign


	18. Chapter 17: Reunited at Last

**Chapter 17: Reunited at Last**

Rini could not believe her eyes. There were two Helios' in the room and they both looked exactly the same! "I-I d-don't unders-stand?" she stammered in shock and fear as she looked back and forth between the two young men. "How can there be two of you?!"

"He's an imposter!" Damious told Rini, pointing an accusing finger at Helios. "_I _am the real Helios!"

"Don't listen to him, Rini!" pleaded Helios. "That is Damious pretending to be me! _I_ am really Helios!"

"He's lying!" Damious cried out. "Don't believe him, Rini! _I_ am your one true love! _We_ belong together, _forever_!"

Poor Rini felt as though she were caught in some kind of nightmare. She had finally found her true love, but now she could not recognize him! And worse, one of them was Damious! But which? "I don't know what to do!" she cried to herself in exasperation, "I don't know who is Helios!" She fell to the floor on her knees, weeping, feeling completely helpless and defeated.

Helios staggered towards her and kneeled down next to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. Rini immediately pulled away, staggering back away from him.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at him. "You could be Damious for all I know!"

But Helios would not give up and he kept reaching out to Rini, pleading with her. "Rini, it's really me, can't you see that?" Rini continued to back away from Helios until she was backed up against the mirrored wall. Now cornered, Rini whimpered as Helios approached her again, his hands outstretched to her. She turned her face away from him and closed her eyes, wanting this nightmare to end. Suddenly she felt his hands on her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "Rini, look at me," he told her gently. Hesitantly, she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his face. "My love...my maiden," he began softly, "don't be afraid. It's me." As soon as he said this, Rini gasped in shock. He had called her _maiden_.

"Could he really be Helios?" she thought to herself. "He must be, the look in his eyes says it all." But she had to convince herself first. And she knew there was one way to do it. "If you really are Helios, then tell me, why did you wait so long to come back for me? Why did you keep me waiting for so many years?"

"Rini, I was afraid."

"Of what?" she demanded angrily.

"I was afraid that you didn't love me anymore. Afraid that you had forgotten me. Afraid that you had forgotten how I promised to never forget you and that you would be in my heart always. For years, I never stopped thinking about you. You were always present in my mind. I still pictured you as the little girl who ran after me, begging me not to return to Elysion. The little girl who freed me with the power of her beautiful dreams. And now, you are a true and beautiful woman now, just as you had always dreamed of."

Now, Rini was in tears again, but this time, they were tears of joy. This was indeed her Helios! He remembered that day just as she did! And he had never forgotten her! He had thought about her constantly, just as she had for him! He had even remembered her dream of becoming a beautiful woman one day! She threw herself into his arms, embracing her one and only Helios this time. "Oh Helios," she cried softly, "I finally found you! And I will never let you go!" Helios was also crying as he held his beloved. He felt so happy to hold her in his arms once again.

"Oh my maiden," he began, "I love you and I will never leave you again!"

He kissed her passionately and Rini threw her arms around his neck, totally giving in to his deep and loving kiss. She had finally found Helios and nothing was ever going to break them apart again.

Both of them were so absorbed in the moment that they had forgotten about Damious, who was still standing there, watching, anger building up inside him. "I never lose!" he screamed out to the two of them, "_Never_!" After he said this, Damious outstretched his arms, summoning his dark powers. "Since you both love each other so much, you two can die together as well!" Dark energy flowed through his arms and he sent it out, aiming right into the path of Rini and Helios! Rini and Helios broke out of their embrace and looked in fear as the dark energy headed right for them!

o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
AN: Please review and tell me what you think.

Dream Sovereign


	19. Chapter 18: Destroy the Crystal, Damious...

**Chapter 18: "Destroy the crystal, Damious!"**

"This is it, Helios," murmured Rini to Helios, "we will be killed for sure!"

"No we won't!" he told Rini determinedly. Without another word, Helios shoved Rini, moving both of them out of the path of the dark energy. The dark energy hit the mirrored wall, but surprisingly bounced off the mirror and was sent hurtling back in the direction of Damious! Damious screamed in anger and defeat as the dark energy headed straight for him. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the hit to come, waiting for his demise. Suddenly, he heard Helios scream, which caused Damious to open his eyes and see what had happened. Helios was standing in front of him, taking the hit of the dark energy for him. Rini was also screaming, calling to Helios as he continued to scream in pain and agony. When it ended, Helios fell down on his knees and then slumped to the floor face down.

"Noooooooo!!!" Rini cried out as she ran towards Helios. As soon as she reached him, she turned him over onto his back and lifted his head onto her lap, cradling him, talking to him. "You'll be ok, Helios, just hold and don't give up. Please Helios, don't give up!" Helios groaned in pain, then he opened his eyes and looked up at Rini, smiling despite his pain.

"My maiden...I'm glad I had the chance...to see you once more," he murmured in a voice so soft that Rini almost didn't hear it.

"No!" she told Helios. "Don't you dare die on me, Helios! I swore that I wouldn't lose you again and I won't!" But, deep in her heart, Rini knew that Helios was close to dying now, as he took very deep and slow breaths now. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she began to cover his face with kisses. "I love you," she told him as she continued to cover him with kisses, "I love you." Helios' breaths now slowed even more and his eyes began to close. Suddenly, Helios opened them again and he slowly lifted his hand up to Rini's face and looked at her with a look of pure love and sadness as he said weakly, "I...love...you...my maiden." Then, his hand fell from her face, his eyes closed, and Rini no longer heard his breathing.

"Noooooooooo!" Rini screamed to the heavens, more tears streaming down her face as she held Helios in her arms. "You can't leave me again, Helios! You said that you would never leave me again! Why did you leave me again?!" Why?!:" Rini's sobs echoed throughout the room and it was the only sound heard at all.

As Damious stood there and watched all of this, he was also in tears. His little brother was dead! He had died to save him! And all he had done for Helios was torment him and his love, Rini. "What have I done?!" he cried to himself. "What's happened to me?! Why have I become so corrupt and evil?!"

Rini looked up as she heard Damious' words and realized that he was becoming himself once more. "Damious, it is that dark crystal around your neck that has made you evil! You must destroy it if you want to be set free!"

"Destroy my crystal?!" he exclaimed with astonishment. "But this crystal is powerful! It allowed me to become powerful and build this kingdom. It gave me everything I have now!"

"And it also made you evil and hate your brother!" Rini yelled back at Damious. "Damious, please destroy that crystal! Do it for Helios!"

Damious looked over at his little brother, lying there, dead because of him. He knew what he had to do. He had to set things right and make up for all of the wicked things he had done. "I am so sorry, Helios," he said to Helios, and then he looked over at Rini and began to walk towards her. He took her by the hands and said to her, "I am so sorry, for everything I put you through."

Rini merely nodded and smiled, seeing that Damious was about to do the right thing. "He will destroy that evil crystal and be free again. If only Helios could have seen this," she thought sadly as she looked back down at Helios in her arms. Tears formed in her eyes once again as whispered to Helios, "I love you," and then kissed him gently on his lips, which were now icy cold.

Damious removed the dark crystal from around his neck and walked to the center of the room. As he stood there, he raised the crystal up over his head, preparing to smash it to pieces. But as he did this, he suddenly heard a voice, in his head. An evil sounding voice that he had heard many times before.

"You can't destroy me!" called forth the crystal. "You need me! You have always needed me!"

"Shut up!" Damious yelled at the crystal. "I won't listen to you anymore! I won't obey you anymore! I am going to get rid of you once and for all!" "If you destroy me, you shall die as well!"

"What?!" cried out Damious, shocked by this revelation and not wanting to believe it.

The voice in the crystal began to laugh hysterically, mocking Damious. "You pathetic fool! Ever since you first touched me, your life has become bonded to me! If I die, _you_ die!"

"Damious, what is wrong?" Rini asked him, seeing the frightened expression on his face as he stood there holding the crystal. She could not hear the dark crystal's voice, so she was totally oblivious to what was happening. "Damious, what is the matter with you?" she called out to him again. "And who were you talking to just now?"

Damious did not answer her. He stood there, contemplating what he just heard. "I will die if I destroy it. This cursed crystal brought me nothing but trouble from the very beginning." As he thought this, a flood of memories came back to Damious. The memory of when he and Helios had been playing hide and seek. Him hiding in the cave and finding the crystal. The strange force that had turned him against his younger brother. "I've done nothing but horrible and despicable things since I found this crystal. And now, it ends here." After he said this, he raised the crystal high over his head again and prepared to smash it once more.

"What are you doing?!" cried out the crystal. "I just told you that you'd die as well, yet you still wish to destroy me?!"

"I know I will, but I don't care!" he told the crystal. "My fate was sealed when I found you and I accept it!" With that, Damious brought down the crystal to the floor with great force and it shattered into a million pieces. As soon as this happened, a strange wind blew throughout the castle with incredible force. Rini held onto Helios as tight as she could and closed her eyes as the wind hit her face. After what seemed like an eternity, the wind subsided and Rini slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

"The castle, it's...it's gone!" she exclaimed as she gazed at the surroundings. They were outside now, but the entire castle had disappeared completely! Rini gently let go of Helios and stood up to look for Damious. "Damious?" she called out. "Damious, where are you?" As she walked around, she suddenly saw Damious lying facedown on the ground. "Damious?!" she called out as she went towards him. She shook his shoulder, but he didn't respond. "Damious?" she asked again, dread filling her as she turned him onto his back. Rini gasped and fell on her knees as she looked at Damious. His eyes stared up at her blankly, completely glazed over. He was dead! Rini could not help but shed some tears for Damious. He had been a good person, but had been corrupted by that evil crystal. As she knelt beside him, crying, she suddenly heard a voice call out to her.

"Rini, please don't cry for me."

She looked up and gasped when she saw who was speaking. "Damious?!" she exclaimed, "But I thought..." then Rini stopped as she realized that she was looking at Damious' spirit. Rini smiled up at him, seeing how peaceful and happy he looked.

"I am finally free, Rini," he told her, "And you and Helios saved me. I will now return the favor."

"What do you mean?" she asked him. But he didn't answer her. Instead, he went over to where Helios' body lay and knelt beside him. Rini watched as Damious placed his hands on Helios' chest and a strange, white light flowed from his hands into Helios' body. After he did this, Damious stood up and motioned for Rini to come to Helios. As she did, she noticed that Helios' body had jerked. He was moving! Rini ran to his side immediately and shook him. "Helios?!" she called out to him. "Helios, are you alive?!" That is when Helios slowly opened his eyes and was looking once more into his true love's face.

"My maiden..." he answered, smiling at her as he sat up and touched her cheek with his hand. "I am so glad you're all right."

She threw herself into his arms, crying tears of joy. As she cried, she heard Helios say to her, "I will never ever leave you again, _never_!" As he held onto Rini, Helios noticed Damious' spirit, watching the two of them with a smile on his face. Rini noticed that Helios had noticed him and smiled as well. Helios stared at his brothers' spirit in wonder and amazement. "Damious, did you save me?" he asked him.

Damious smiled as he said to him, "I had to, little brother. She needs you and you belong with her." He stopped as a beautiful, white light began to envelop him. "I must leave you two now, but don't be sad for me. I will continue to watch over the two of you. Farewell Princess Serenity and...farewell little brother." With that, Damious was completely enveloped by the white light and he disappeared, with a smile still on his face.

Helios and Rini held each other as they continued to stare where Damious had been, both of them smiling. Both of them happy knowing that Damious had finally found peace and would always be with them. Tears went down Helios' cheeks as he looked up towards the heavens and said, "I'll miss you, big brother."

o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
AN: I know they are short chapters. I'm sorry, but it felt right to split them like this. Two more chapters to post!

Dream Sovereign


	20. Chapter 19: Home at Last

**Chapter 19: Home at Last!**

"Rini...where are you?" murmured Neo-Queen Serenity in her restless sleep. She was resting in a chair in Rini's room, as she had done for three nights, since Rini had vanished. Although the King had sent his finest men out to search for Rini, the poor Queen would try to stay up all night in her room, hoping that her daughter might come back, somehow. The Queen tossed her head from side to side as she began to dream again. Dream about her beloved daughter and of seeing her once more. "Rini," she began to call out. "Rini! You came back, you came back!" She was yelling so loudly now that King Endymion had come running into the room. He found his poor wife in the same chair, dreaming of their daughter. It broke his heart so much to see her this way.

"At this rate, she will surely die of grief," the King thought to himself sadly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He went over to his wife and gently shook her to rouse her. "Love, wake up," he told her gently. "Darling, you must wake up."

Neo-Queen Serenity slowly opened her eyes and looked into the loving and sad face of her husband. "I was dreaming again, wasn't I," she said to him.

"Yes, you were," he responded. "Come, my queen, you must leave this room and come to bed."

"No!" she yelled unexpectedly at him. "Rini may come back and if she does, I want to be here."

"Darling, you cannot keep doing this to yourself," he told her, concern in his voice. "You will make yourself sick."

The queen put her hands over her face and began to weep. The King gently approached her and then held her in his arms, comforting her. "I miss her too," he told her soothingly. "We will see her again, I promise you that. We will see our daughter once again."

No sooner had he said this than, without warning, a strange burst of light filled the room. The King and Queen both jumped back as they noticed that this light was gold and it was getting brighter by the minute. The light seemed to be getting stronger right in the center of the room and then suddenly, the light began to shape into two figures. The King and Queen could not tell who these two figures were until the light had finally vanished. As the King and Queen gazed upon the two figures, they were both shocked and speechless. There, right before them, stood Rini and Helios! They were standing together arm in arm, smiling. The Queen finally spoke up and asked, her voice quivering, "Rini, is that really you?"

Instead of answering, Rini rushed over to her mother and father and embraced them, crying tears of joy. "Mother...father...I missed you both so much!"

They both held her close, everyone crying and speaking all at once, not wanting to let go of each other. "Oh Rini!" cried out the Queen. "You have no idea how much we missed you, too! I had almost given up hope!"

As they all were embracing, the Queen noticed Helios standing there, watching them with a smile. "Oh my, we seem to have forgotten Helios!" the Queen exclaimed.

Helios stepped forwards and bowed properly before the King and Queen. "Your majesties," he began politely, "Your daughter saved my life. I had been captured, but thanks to her, I am back now."

The King and Queen stood there, stunned by his words. Their Rini had saved Helios! Rini had finally matured into a courageous, young woman!

"There is one more thing we need to tell you," Helios replied to them again. He smiled and at Rini and motioned for her to come stand by him. She was smiling back as well as she walked over to him and he put his arm around her waist. "As you know, your daughter and I love each other very much. We have always loved each other and I don't intend to ever leave her behind again. We wish to spend the rest of our lives together. We wish to marry and we humbly ask for your blessings."

The King and Queen gasped, but not with shock, but with pure happiness and surprise. The Queen immediately went up to the both of them and hugged them closely. "I always knew the two of you belonged together! You have my blessings, entirely!"

"And you, father?" Rini asked unsurely.

The King approached Helios and immediately gave him a big hug! Rini and the Queen laughed as Helios began to gasp for air as the King hugged him tightly. Finally, to Helios' relief, the King released him and said to him, "She is a very special girl, my daughter. No, she is a very special woman. You are a lucky man to be marrying her! She loves you very much, you do realize that don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Helios responded.

Now everyone was laughing and the whole room echoed with the sounds of pure joy and happiness. Their sounds soon caught the attention of the entire palace and soon all of the servants had come to the room, confusion clearly written on their faces. The King and Queen knew it would take a long time to explain everything that had just happened and laughed to each other once again.

o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
AN: One more to go. How do you like it so far? Review and tell me.

Dream Sovereign


	21. Chapter 20: The Sweetest Sin

**Chapter 20: The Sweetest Sin **

The next evening, the King and Queen ordered a celebration to be held in honor of the return of their lost princess. But it was also to announce the engagement of Rini, princess of Crystal Tokyo, to Helios, ruler and guardian of Elysion. There was wonderful music playing and everyone was waltzing, the women wearing beautiful ball gowns and the men wearing black suits. Suddenly the music stopped as the King and Queen come out and stood before the people. The King wore a fine, dark blue suit, which made him look even more powerful and elegant. He also held a large staff in his right hand, which was also dark blue, but with a silver crescent moon on the top. The Queen wore a silver, strapless ball gown, which shimmered brightly with the lights in the ballroom. Her hair was swept up in the usual "meatball" style that she always loved, with white roses surrounding the meatballs and her long, golden-blonde hair flowing down out from the "meatball."

After the King and Queen had entered, they were followed by Rini and Helios themselves, who entered arm in arm, pure happiness on their faces. Everyone appeared surprised by the princess' dress, which was a bold, red strapless ball gown, trimmed with gold. She wore elbow-length, red gloves to go with her gown and a gold necklace with a crescent moon. She wore her hair down and atop her head was a beautiful, gold tiara with a red-jeweled heart in the center. Helios suit was pure white, but with gold trimmings that made him match perfectly with Rini. They stood next to the King and Queen as King Endymion began to speak.

"My good people, as all of you know, our dear, beloved Princess Serenity had been taken from us. We all feared that she would be lost to us. But now, she stands before us and has truly grown into the woman who will one day rule Crystal Tokyo and take her place as Queen. Which reminds, we have a special announcement to make. This young man, Helios, the ruler of Elysion, and my good friend, has asked for my daughter's hand in marriage, to which she has accepted. And I, as well as my dear wife and Queen, have given our consent and wish to make a toast to this wonderful couple."

Everyone in the room reached for their glasses and raised them up as the King proposed the toast.

"To my daughter, Serenity, and to my good friend, Helios. And to the happiness that awaits them as they prepare to share their lives together."

As the King spoke on, Rini began to look at Helios with a new look on her face. Helios noticed that she was smiling, but something was different. "What is she thinking about?" he wondered as she continued to look at him. He smiled back, but he was still wondering what she could be possibly thinking about. The King went on with toast.

"As we all know, life can be very brief. But I will tell you today, that as long as you hold onto the one you love and cherish them every minute of every day, you are truly living a lifetime's worth. And I hope my daughter and Helios will come to see that someday. To Helios and Rini!"

"To Helios and Rini!" everyone responded back, raising the glasses high and clinging them against other people's glasses.

Rini was still holding that same, mysterious expression of happiness on her face, and it was making Helios crazy with curiosity! "What are you thinking about?" he whispered to her. She didn't answer; instead she took Helios by the hand and began to lead him out of the ballroom. "Where are we going?" he asked her, laughing a little. Again, she would not answer. She just kept smiling and pulling him towards the exit of the ballroom. Soon they were out of the room and were going up the spiral staircase. Now, Helios was really curious as to what Rini was up to. "Come on, Rini where are you taking me?" Instead of answering, Rini began to move faster and began pulling Helios harder. They were finally up on the top floor and Rini was leading him to one of the rooms. Rini stopped as she came to her bedroom door and opened. She quickly pulled Helios in and shut the door and, his amazement, locked the door as well. "Rini, what has gotten into you? Why did you drag us away from the party and why did you lock the..." He stopped as it finally became clear what was going on. Rini immediately came at him, threw her arms around his neck and began to shower him with kisses all over his neck. "Rini, what are you-" she silenced him with hard, desperate kiss on his mouth. Helios grabbed Rini by the shoulders and held her before him.

"What?!" she asked, confused as to why he had stopped her.

"Rini, why are you doing this now? I mean...I just assumed that you would have...wanted to wait until..." he trailed off as he began to blush.

She smiled up at him as she began to respond. "Helios, that whole experience in Hadesion made me realize something. You are the one that I want to be with. There is no one else I would give up my virginity for than you. I always told myself that I would only make love to the man I love when I was ready. And I am ready now. I love you Helios. Making love now is no sin. Well, actually, it is a sin. But it will be the sweetest sin of all!"

Helios stared at Rini, mesmerized by what she had just said. She wanted to be with him now. And he did too. "Oh Rini," he began, "I love you too." After he had said this, he gave a meltingly hot kiss. As they both kissed, they began to slowly undress each other as the moved over to where the bed was. Helios gently lowered Rini to the bed and began to shower every inch of her body with kisses.

o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o

Rini and Helios lay side by side on the bed now, the blankets concealing their nudity, both looking exhausted yet happy at the same time. Rini moved closer to Helios and laid her head on his chest. Helios could now breathe in the scent of her hair. She smelled so wonderful! He began to run his fingers through her long, pink hair.

"Tell me, Rini," he began softly, "Was I worth waiting for?"

She lifted her head up from his chest to look at his face. She smiled up at him as she said, "I would have waited an eternity for this moment."

They kissed passionately and then they lay back down together, just holding each other. Rini lay there, feeling so safe and warm now with Helios beside her. She looked up at Helios again, and he was sound asleep. She smiled and began to stroke his face gently as he slept. As she did this, he smiled too, though his eyes remained closed. "Helios, if I had this whole experience to do over again, I would not change a thing. Because of Damious, we found each other again. And no matter what else comes, no matter how long we both live, we will always have this moment to cherish..._forever_."

o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
AN: IT'S DONE!!!! Well what did you think? Please review and tell me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or are going to review. Now it's on to my next story.

Dream Sovereign


End file.
